


Things Said At 1am

by FeatheryAsstiel



Series: Things Said Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryAsstiel/pseuds/FeatheryAsstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff for when things get too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Said At 1am

Things said at 1am When he first awoke, it was difficult to tell the pitch blackness of the room from the darkness behind his eyelids. Cas was fast asleep next to him, his eyelashes fluttering every few minutes. It was times like these when the weight of the world seemed to settle itself on his shoulders. It wasn't that anything was catastrophically wrong, but the little stresses of day to day problems weighed on his mind and it was a struggle, especially at 1 in the morning. Cas' eyes twitched open and came to rest on Dean's face, searching for whatever the matter was.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't know,' it was such a vague answer but Dean truly didn't know what to say. Cas sat up, rubbing his eyes and smiling at Dean softly.

'It's the middle of the night you're looking at me as though I may disappear. Tell me what's wrong dean,'

'I'm afraid of losing you,' as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to hit himself over the head with the bedpost and then shove it up his newly found vagina. Dean looked at Cas, waiting for him to snort and laugh at him for being such a wimp, but he didn't, instead gazing at him with a thoughtful stare that made Dean panic and ramble on.

'Not just that y'know, but there are so many things I have to do, with work and bills and that annoying neighbour with the dog who just doesn't shut- mnf-' Cas cut him off with a swift and chaste kiss. 

'I'm. Not. Leaving. You," Castiel punctuated every word with a soft kiss to his shoulder. 'Seriously though, there is no place I desire to be more that with you,'

'Y'sure? I mean I'm sure there are many other dudes willing to...' Dean trailed away, his face heating up as his cheeks reddened slightly.

'I'm sure,'

'Well okay then, if you're sure,' his hand enclosed the back of Cas' neck to pull him closer.

'And I'm sure we can do something about that dog,' Castiel gasped between kisses, making Dean chuckle softly before pulling him in again.


End file.
